Fallout 4 OMODs
Object Modifiers (or OMODs) are modifications applied to a base item. These include Legendary item effects, Weapon and Armor Mods, Armor piece variants such as Sturdy or Heavy, and so forth. Some of these modifiers are attached in game, such as when a Legendary item spawns, or when you attach an armor mod at a workbench. However many of these modifiers can only be added or removed via the console. A single item can have a variety of slots available. These slots are known as "attachment points". For instance Armor items commonly support a Legendary Affect, a Material Mod, a Misc mod and a Size variant. However only one mod can be attached to a given slot, so attaching a new mod to an already occupied slot will replace the current one. Console commands Attaching/removing mods from a targeted item The command (or for short) can be used to attach a modifier to an item. To completely remove a modifier execute the command (or ). The most common way of using those commands is: # Find the item in your inventory and drop it on the ground. # While looking at the item on the ground bring up your console (~ key on PC). # In the console "target" the item by clicking on it, and input one of the above commands. (Example: ) # Pick up the now modified item after exiting the console. Sometimes the item is too difficult to target in the console, because a nearby item is getting in the way. This is a great workaround: # After dropping the item on the ground pick it up by holding the action key ("E" on PC). This is the same thing you would do to drag the item around in the game and place it somewhere else. # Open the console and input . This returns the refID of the item you're holding in the air. # Take note of the returned refID. # Enter the following in the console, substituting the appropriate refID and modID: and hit enter. Example:: . # The mod is now attached. Exit the console and retrieve the item from the ground. Attaching mods to items in inventory The native Papyrus function allows you to attach an mod to a single item within the inventory of an object (such as the player, an NPC, or a container). This function can be called via the console command (or ). Example: will attach the mod " " (Heavy armor) to the base item " " (metal chest piece) in the target's inventory. You could use this after to guarantee that at least one metal chest piece in the target's inventory will be the Heavy variant. Notes: * This function will only modify the first instance of an inventory item. So if there are multiple items with the same base ID, such as multiple Metal Chest Pieces, only one will be modified. * It is advisable to never apply effects to equipped items. The recommended procedure is to add an item to the inventory, attach the mod, then equip it. The reason is certain mods impart player perks when equipped, such as Legendary Armor mods that increase a player stat. For example, will add +2 Luck to Armor when equipped. If the item is already equipped, and you attach +2 Luck, it will not increase Luck. However, when you unequip this item that failed to apply +2 Luck the unequip event will still permanently apply -2 luck. Complete lists The complete list is too large to fit on one page. The list is split into 4 parts, based on the OMOD Form Types: * Weapons - Can be applied to weapons * Armor - Can be applied to armor items * NPC - Can be applied to certain NPCs. * Misc (no Form Type) - Applicable to misc objects. Category:Fallout 4 technical information